ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hisako
How Hisako joined the Tourney A Japanese Onryō who lived during the Sengoku period of Japan. Over 450 years ago, a band of renegade soldiers led a raid on Hisako's village and her father, a former samurai, is cut down attempting to stop them. In her rage, she takes up his naginata and takes his place, killing many of the enemy troops in the process. Though she too is killed, her sacrifice motivates the other villagers to successfully drive back the invaders. A shrine is erected in her honor, where she is laid to rest. However, in the present, her grave is disturbed by the presence of an organization, awakening her spirit, and she ventures forth to seek vengeance on those who disturbed her rest. Awakened around the time of the second Tourney, Hisako begins killing ultratech executives around the world. Suddenly, a racer named Danni Sue spots her. How to unlock *Pull off 10 Dramatic Finished with Danni Sue. *Play 4400 matches. For both methods, you must fight Hisako at the Shipwreck Shore. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with her by wishing for her from Porunga purchasing her for 400 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Hisako, wishing for her from Porunga, or purchasing her from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the naginata onryo who's grave was disturbed, Hisako!" She will be seen left of Josui, right of Vivian (The Seven Deadly Sins), below Yang Duanhe and above Farnese. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Hisako clutches her naginata violently. After the announcer calls her name Shows a scary face to the zoomed camera and says "Have respect for the dead!" Special Moves Possession (Neutral) Hisako yells trying to drag her opponent close to her. If she does, she spiritually latches onto her opponent and entangles him/her at impossible angles for damage. Influence (Side) Hisako reaches out to her opponent. If she does, she whacks him/her with her naginata, then leaves her naginata behind, pushes her opponent into it, then kicks him/her back. Terror (Up) Hisako warps upward spinning her naginata above her. On Ryo Zan (Down) Hisako moves forward wildly swinging her naginata right. Pressing B and down after sweeps the ground with her naginata. Simply pressing B after the first hit swings her naginata down on the opponent. Pressing B and up and the first hit as Hisako swing her naginata up. Scare (Hyper Smash) Hisako pierces her naginata out. If she hits, she uses a scary face to scream the spirit out of the opponent, making it float away as a life from the stock is lost. Paranoia (Final Smash) Hisako does the four On Ryo Zan slashes. If she hits, she then follows with a series of wild naginata slashes and at various angles. After 28 hits, she contorts her upper torso and slashes her opponent away as the announcer goes "ULTRAAAAAAAA COMBOOOOOOOOO!" Victory Animations #Hisako screams loudly pulling the camera to her face. #Hisako contorts her body while swinging her naginata seven times saying "Rest in pieces." #Hisako swings her naginata in wild circles, then crawls forward and says "I will avenge my death." On-Screen Appearance Hisako appears via a blink and says "I will devour you." Trivia *Hisako's rival is a world-reknowned racer named Danni Sue. *Hisako has the same English and Japanese voice actress. *Hisako shares her French voice actress with Sonya Blade, Lady Deathstrike, May, Nyreen Kandros, Delaney, July, Lucas and Vanishing Gungaroo. *Hisako shares her German voice actress with Chitoge Kirisaki, Azumi Kiribayashi, Chan Agi (in the Re-GZ), Volcarona, Emi Yusa, Carmen, Amy III and Morgiana. *Hisako shares her Arabic voice actress with Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Moon, Rose, Luxray, Pidgeot, Heracross, Sawk, Shadow, Jeane, Iris, Anya Amasova, Narancia Ghirga, Laura Matsuda, Ramlethal Valentine, Diego Marquez, Astro Boy, Veronica Liones, Nagisa Shiota, Lunamaria Hawke (in all her Mobile Suits), Talonflame, Casca, Sarada Uchiha, Obito Uchiha and Meliodas. Category:Killer Instinct characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes